I'm Not Supposed To Love You Anymore
by Charmed Sweetly
Summary: Sometimes things fall apart to show how much you need them to come back together. If all happy endings were simple, you wouldn't appreciate what it took to get you to the end. DMHG


**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DEALING WITH HP!**

**A/N: I****'****ve always wanted a GW/DM/HG love triangle. Not many out there, I know, but still, I rather enjoyed writing this. It's not normally what I write since I'm more of a Romance/Humor author but I thought it'd be good to mix it up a little. Tell me what you think in the reviews but for now, here is the first chapter! This story won't be that long probably…**

**Anyways, here's the results of a run away plot bunny.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Fall To Pieces**

Hermione Granger was curled up on a couch in the living room of her home, watching the fire roar in her fireplace. She was glad to be inside where it was warm and dry instead of the outside with the rain pouring harshly and the wind beating against her. A storm was raging powerfully outside looking like it wasn't about to be let up any time soon, much like the storm raging within her heart, her soul, her mind. She swiped the tears pouring down her cheeks away angrily. _'Get over it! He didn't love you! In fact, he's probably not missing you at all! He's probably there with her doing Merlin knows what in his Manor!'_

Try as she might though, the hurting just wouldn't go away. The cut he had made in her heart was deep and jagged. It was like her heart had been ripped out of her and thrown to the floor, unwanted and definitely not needed.

Sobs ran through her body but she couldn't feel any more pain other than the pain inside her heart. She was numb. She couldn't feel anything other than the pain.

That was how her two best friends found her and they too couldn't help the sadness that had over taken them at the site of their strong, brilliant and courageous Hermione broken and weak. She had gone through so much but they hadn't ever seen her this hurt, this shattered.

Harry touched her shoulder and she looked up and embraced him tightly, her tears soaking his shirt. She whimpered and wept against him as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Hermione, it's going to be all right."

"So am I, 'Mione." Ron told her as he took her hand in his and knelt down beside Harry in front of her. "Mum was furious, livid. So was everyone else."

Hermione pulled away, wiping off her tears as she looked at her two friends. "I'm sorry to have 'caused so much drama for everyone!" She looked horrified at the consequences of her actions.

Ron and Harry's eyes flashed and Ron's wild temper sprang forth. "It's not your fault, Hermione! It's hers and his! They're the ones stupid enough to do it! It's them! Not you! Never you!"

Hermione looked down for a moment. "I just can't help but feel like it was…"

Harry tipped her chin up with fingers to make her look at him. "No, it wasn't."

"If you want, me and Harry are more than willing to kill him! A slow and painful death is what that bastard deserves! Even her!"

Harry nodded in agreement but the brunette witch shook her head. "No, I don't want you to do that."

"But why?" The redheaded boy asked her. "They hurt you, Hermione! I won't stand around and let them do that! I won't!"

Still, she shook her head no. "I know they hurt me, I know that. They betrayed my trust but I still don't want to wish that on anyone. Plus, you two would get into trouble for it and I love you both so very much. I don't want that. I'm not the only one that has gone through this and I know I won't be last girl in the world to feel this either but life does move on and that's what I'm going to do."

Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly but for the first time after the events had happened, she gave a small and tired smile. That reassured them enough. It wasn't much but it showed she was going to do it.

"It's gonna take some time to get over it but I will." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before she glanced at them. "I want to be alone, please."

They looked hesitant to leave her, especially with her like this. Who was going to be there to comfort her? What if she needed to talk to someone?

"Guys, I'll be fine." She told them. "I really just want to be alone, please."

After a few moments, Harry nodded and apparated out with a 'pop' before Ron glanced at her once more and followed after him.

When she was all alone, Hermione sat and thought about the events that happened last night.

**Flashback**

_Hermione sat down on the couch and waited for her fiancé to drop by. She had sent him an owl saying that she wanted to meet with him and what she needed to tell him couldn't wait._

_When she__ heard a 'pop' and her heart sped faster. It was him._

_Draco had a charming smile on his face as he walked into the living room to meet her. Some of his pale blonde hair was in his eyes and he was dressed in the clothes he had from work. He hadn't gone home yet, wanting to know what Hermione's news what._

_He had frowned when he saw it was urgent, spending all day wondering what she had to tell him. It was hard for him to concentrate. What did she need to tell him? The meetings that he couldn't miss dragged on for hours until the day was finally done and he came here._

_What was going on?_

_Seeing __the vague look on her face, he became even more worried._

_She stared at him, or through him, he wasn't sure but her eyes were in his direction all the same, looking glossy and empty._

"_Love, is something the matter?" Was his hesitant question as he cautiously took a step toward her. Was she sick? She looked pale._

_And her dark eyes snapped to life and they flashed with a look of utter disgust. "How dare you?" The witch yelled at him, standing up on her feet. "Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't find out?!"_

"_Hermione, tell me what's wrong! What did I do?" Deep down though, Draco had a feeling he knew what this was about and he didn't have anyway of denying it. How could he?_

_The look in her eyes tore him apart. It had been such a long time since he had seem them gaze at him with anything but the warmth that he cherished so dearly. The light in her eyes was nothing more than anger and resentment. "How could you cheat on me, Draco?" Tears were running down her cheeks and he went to her and tried to hold her, touch her; make her see that he was sorry, but she pushed him away._

_Draco tried to reach for her again but this time she slapped him. It was harder than third year because it held more pain, more loathing._

_She wanted to beat away the pain and forget. She just couldn't understand it. How could he do that to her? After everything they'd gone through, how could he?_

"_I thought you loved me," she whispered as she pulled away, drew back. She couldn't go near him. He was a stranger to her now._

_When she wouldn't move closer, when she pulled away, Draco didn't know what to do. "Sweetheart please, I do love you. I do!"_

"_No, you don't! You don't love me! If you loved me you wouldn't cheat on me with my best friend! Gods Draco! One of my best friends, my maid of honour! How could you cheat on me with her, with Ginny?"_

_Draco was at a loss for words. How could he explain something he couldn't even understand himself? He didn't know why he did it, he just did. "I- Hermione, please…"_

"_You even told me that you didn't like her all that much, that you just tolerated her for me since she was close to me! Was that some sick inside joke between you two? Did you both get pleasure for toying with my emotions? Did it feel good to lead me on like this?"_

"_It wasn't like that! Please just listen!"_

"_No!" She cried out as more tears spilt from her chocolate eyes. "I don't want your excuses. I don't want to hear them! I want you to get the hell away from me and out of my life! I want you gone!"_

"_You don't mean that!"_

"_I don't know who you are anymore!"_

"_You don't mean that! You know who I am! I haven't changed! I'm still the same person you fell in love with!"_

_The blond man cried out in pain, feeling himself on the verge of tears. Even if he had to, he'd __beg her to stay with him. Plead. Grovel. He'd do anything just so she wouldn't leave him. Just so he would still be part of her life._

"_You're not, Malfoy." She spat out. "I hate you! I want you out of life! You're disgusting and you taint it!" Hermione yelled. "You're just like your father!"_

_The anger bubbled in him then, springing out. "I'm not my father!"_

"_You are! You are your father's son! He couldn't be faithful, he couldn't love!"_

"_I love you, Hermione!" He told her. "I love you! I do!"_

"_I told you, Malfoy." She snapped out, a broken goddess before him as tears streamed down her face. Even at that moment, to him she was beautiful and it hurt him more than any insult when she had stopped using his given name. "I hate you! They warned me not to trust you! Not to be with you and I told them you were different, but I was wrong! I shouldn't give my trust to someone as deceitful as you!"_

"_Hermione-"_

"_Don't even dare call me that!" Her eyes burned with fury, with hurt. The betrayal in her eyes weakened Draco's knees and they gave way, making him drop down in front of her. "I hate you! I don't even know you!"_

"_Love, please! We're getting married! I love you! You know I do! You weren't wrong to trust me! I know I hurt you! I know what I did was wrong but I promise I'll spend my whole life making it up to you!"_

"_No. I told you. It's over. I want you out of my life for good. I hate you! There's nothing more between us. I want you to get out!" She yelled. "Go away from me! You caused me pain and I won't have it anymore. I won't try to pretend that everything's fine when it's not!"_

"_Please…"_

_Hermione's tears blurred her vision as she asked, "Wasn't I enough for you? Wasn't I good enough for you? Did I not please you enough? Did I not love you enough? Tell me what I did wrong! Tell me what I didn't do!" She sobbed._

"_Hermione, you are everything I want. You're more than enough! Always have been…"_

_She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it anymore Draco! Don't pretend that I was enough for you! Don't! I am sick and tired of all these games and lies you play!" Hermione pulled off her ring and handed it to him. "Take it. I don't want or need it anymore."_

_His hand shook as he stared at the one thing that symbolized their love, their past, present and future together, all in this one little ring. Draco didn't touch it, didn't want it back. He wouldn't accept the fact that it was over between them. No._

_It couldn't be over. He wouldn't accept that._

"_No. That's your ring Hermione."_

"_Take it." She told him, her hand still outstretched. "It's over, Malfoy. I don't want you in my life."_

"_NO!"_

"_Fine, if you won't take it than I'll just give it to Ginny." She sobbed. "I mean, that's what you wanted wasn't it? That's why you risked our relationship for her!"_

"_You're wrong!"_

"_No. I went wrong when I believed in you, in us." Hermione walked up to him and put the ring in his hand. "This doesn't belong to me. You don't belong to me. I can't love you anymore, Draco."_

_And she pulled away and turned from him. It hurt to see him, to hear his voice. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. In her heart it wasn't supposed to end this way._

"_Hermione…"_

"_If you loved me at all, if you respected me at all, you'd leave me alone. Give me that at least. Leave me alone." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself._

_The silence dragged on and on until she heard him pop out._

_And when she knew he was gone she fell to pieces on the floor._

_-_

'_I need a fresh start…'_ She thought looking around her. This place held too many moments between them, the memories of a love she had once dreamed of lasting forever could be seen on the pictures on the wall, everything was them.

Brown eyes went misty with tears she fought to hold back. _'I need to get away from here and Harry and Ron can send the rest of my stuff to me. It's time to say goodbye… This part of my life is closed now.'_

And she grabbed Crookshanks and apparated away from a life and a time she couldn't recognize anymore.

-

**A/N: What'd you think? Reviews would be appreciated but please don't flame me! **


End file.
